Makura
by Shinigami Maxwell
Summary: This is a sidestory of sorts for the wonderful fan fic by Madamhydra, Maxwell's Demon. (I suck at summaries so please just read the fic)
1. Drugged!

Makura  
By: Shinigami Maxwell  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing, and all the characters belong to whoever the hell they belong to.  
.... thoughts  
~....~ Shinigami  
Author's Note: In this story Duo is both Duo and Shinigami. This is a side story for the wonderful story by Madamhydra called Maxwell's Demon. It happens before Maxwell's Demon and is when Duo and Heero finally admit their feelings for each other. If you haven't figured out by now this is a Shounen Ai fiction between Heero and Duo. So have fun!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I've always had a fascination with darkness. I guess it's because I've lived in it since I was very young. To me it's like a warm blanket shielding me from the horrors of the world and the judging eyes of the general public. But the darkness is lonely and I longed for a friend.   
Then I meet Solo and I wasn't lonely anymore. But one day Shinigami came, taking my friend's life, and I was alone again in the darkness that was my protector. I thought that Shinigami would take me too, but he fused with me instead. Now I'm Duo Maxwell, The God of Death.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duo stared at the ceiling, bored out of his mind and dead tired but unable to sleep. Heero was on a mission. Probably why he couldn't sleep.   
  
Heero, where are you?   
  
~Why are you worrying about him?~  
  
You!  
  
~Mwahahaha! Shinigami has arrived!~  
  
Oh, shut up.  
  
~Ha ha. So, you haven't answered my question.~  
  
"Yes, well, normal people don't talk to themselves, ya know." Duo said aloud, nearly laughing at himself.  
  
~Isn't that what you're doing right now?~ Shinigami pointed out to him.  
  
Yeah, well, we're not exactly what you would call normal. Duo said to Shi.  
  
But why am I worried about him?  
  
~You're in love with him.~  
  
Am not!  
  
~Ah yes, denial.~ Shinigami stated calmly.  
  
Okay, I admit it. I'm in love with him. So what's it to you? It's not like he'll ever feel the same way.  
  
~And how would you know? Experience?~  
  
Well, no, but he is the perfect soldier, he's gotta be heterosexual.  
  
~Ya never know.~  
  
Duo thought about it for awhile and tried to think of Heero's reaction, should he tell Heero of his attraction to him.   
  
~He'll probably just beat you up or something~  
  
Thanks, I needed to know that. Duo said, sarcasm practically dripping from his words.  
  
~No problem!~  
  
Oh! Just leave me the hell alone!  
  
~.....~  
  
Goodnight!  
  
Silence.  
  
Somehow Duo drifted into an uneasy sleep filled with nightmares of the past.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duo knew this dream well; he had witnessed it many times. But no matter how many times he saw this dream he was always horrified by it and he had yet to get used to it. Every time he would find himself with his back to the flames of Maxwell Church and no matter how hard he tried, he could never stop himself for turning around and seeing the devastation caused by the attack. There's something wrong, something different, thought Duo. Flames played along the sides of the church as it crumbled and collapsed in a giant heap of stone, wood and metal. Looking at the pile of shattered glass and plaster, Duo felt the sting of tears in his eyes and ignored them. It didn't matter anymore, they were dead and nothing would bring them back. Through the blur of unshed tears, Duo saw a familiar shape in the middle of the flames. "Heero!" Duo yelled. When Heero didn't even move a muscle Duo cried louder. No response. Suddenly what was left standing of the church collapsed and Heero disappeared in the rubble. "Nooooo!" A lone voice screamed in agony. Duo fell to his knees, sobbing.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The cockpit rocked with the force of the blow from a nearby Leo. Heero swore as he was once again thrown around in his harness. The mission had (obviously) gone wrong and now Heero had to fight off about 100 Leos and mobile dolls. Wing Zero beeped, warning it's pilot of the low fuel and damages to the gundam.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Quatre burst into Duo's room.  
  
"Duo?" Quatre asked quietly. Silently he walked over to Duo's bed. Quatre was startled to see tears sliding down Duo's sleeping face.  
  
"Duo?" Quatre asked again a little louder while shaking the Deathscythe pilot's still form. Duo's eyes flew open and he looked like he was going to attack Quatre, then he realized who it was and managed a weak little smile.   
  
"Yeah?" Duo asked getting up into a sitting position. He looked over to where Quatre was standing.   
  
"Daijoubu ka?" Quatre asked.  
  
Duo just nodded weakly and sniffed a little.   
  
"What is it, Quatre?" Duo said with fake cheer, his trademark grin plastered to his face. He had an aching feeling that the blond had some bad news.   
  
"Well," Quatre started not knowing how to tell Duo. Quatre well knew that Duo liked Heero. But unlike the pilot of Deathscythe, he also knew that Heero reciprocated his feelings. Quatre made up his mind and faced Duo getting ready to tell him the reason he was in his room so late at night. Looking into Duo's curious face Quatre blurted out, "Heero's been captured." He watched as Duo's face filled with shock, confusion then determination in three seconds flat. "Well, looks like that baka needs us." Duo said enthusiastically, as he jumped out of bed and got changed. Quatre left to tell the others. As soon as the door closed, Duo let the worry in his heart show on his face.  
  
I knew it! I knew he was in trouble!  
  
~Don't worry we'll get him back. This is a rescue mission, and nothing can stop Shinigami!~  
  
Sure! Daijoubu, kitto OK! Duo said a bit too cheerfully.  
  
~That's the spirit!~  
  
Duo quickly bounded down the stairs, dead set on rescuing Heero, so he could tell him how stupid he was for taking another mission that he couldn't handle himself and almost losing his life for it. The pilots gathered quickly and drew up a plan. Duo would go find Heero while the rest of them would get Wing and distract the enemy 'til Duo and Heero got out. Then as a group they all headed for their gundams.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Explosions tore though the base demolishing half of the building in a second. Trowa watched as the flames grew in intensity all over the base and hoped that Duo and Heero would be alright. Heavyarms beeped once to inform it's pilot of the income message. Quatre's face appeared in the corner of his view screen. "Anou...are you sure they'll be ok?" Quatre asked, worried. Quatre Trowa thought. Trowa had deep feelings for Quatre and hated it when the Sandrock pilot was upset, which he plainly was at the moment.  
  
"Trowa?"   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes. And I'm sure they will be fine."  
  
"Yes, Maxwell is a lot smarter then we give him credit for." Wufei said.   
  
Quatre nodded once, still worried, and ended the transmission. Quatre sunk into thought, mainly about the Heavyarms pilot. Quatre held very high respect and love for the unibanged pilot and would often find himself thinking about him. Besides Wufei was right, Duo would find a way to get out of there if anything went wrong. Best to stop worrying and just see what happens, ne Sandrock? Quatre thought.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Melting into the shadows, Duo navigated the halls and found his way to the control room. Quickly hacking though the computers he found the location of Heero's cell. Scanning a map of the base, Duo planned the route that he would take, being sure to try and avoid the most damaged areas of the base where the soldiers were.  
  
Here I come, Hee-chan! Duo thought as he raced under the protection of the shadows to his beloved's prison.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Heero woke to the loud noises of soldiers scurrying around as sections of the base blew up.   
  
"They're here." Heero thought as he got up of the floor of his cell. He was feeling a little giddy and lightheaded. The OZ soldiers had given him some kind of drug that, for a normal human, would make them talk about anything and everything. Of course, the Oz soldiers were hoping that it would make Heero tell them where the Gundam pilots and their mecha were. But Heero was immune to the drugs and so it did not effect him so much. The soldiers knowing this, gave Heero an extra large dose and it was starting to work it's magic on Heero.  
Heero looked up as he heard the sound of the guards outside his door hit the floor. Suddenly the cell was flooded with light and Heero was almost blinded.   
  
"Hey Heero! Whatcha doin' on the floor?" A familiar voice said as Heero looked up.  
  
"Duo." Heero stated and had to restrain himself from saying anything more, for the drugs were starting to work on him.  
  
"Yep, the one and only!" The American pilot said cheerfully, grinning like the idiot he was.  
  
Walking up to Heero, Duo undid the shackles that bound Heero's ankles and wrists. Getting up Heero followed the braid boy and together they snuck out of the base.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
" Here they come!" Quatre said over the intercom to Trowa.  
  
Trowa watched as Duo and Heero ran out of the base. Quickly they got into their gundams.  
  
"Alright! Let's go home!" Duo said over the general intercom.  
  
"Yeah!" Shouted Heero, surprising everyone.  
  
"Heero, are you alright?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Hai." Heero said in his usual monotone once more.  
  
"Good, everyone head out!" Quatre said taking command as always.  
  
The trip home was an uneventful one, with Duo chattering away as usual. But Heero was slowly becoming more and more talkative and soon joined Duo in the chattering, although it was nowhere near as much as Duo's rate of talking.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the safehouse the pilots asked Heero what had happened at the base. In a completely unemotional voice Heero told the pilots about the drug he was given, and also said that it would wear off in a few hours. So basically life at the safehouse was returned to normal, well sort of....  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  



	2. What?!

Makura part two  
By Shinigami Maxwell  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing, and all the characters belong to whoever the hell they belong to.  
... thoughts  
~...~ Shinigami  
Author's Note: In this story Duo is both Duo and Shinigami. This is a side story for the wonderful story by Madamhydra called Maxwell's Demon. It happens before Maxwell's Demon and is when Duo and Heero finally admit their feelings for each other. If you haven't figured out by now this is a Shounen Ai fiction between Heero and Duo. So have fun!  
  
More Author's Notes: I would like to thank Aayanna for her wonderful review. It was the nicest thing that has ever been said about any of my work. And that, really, there is only one real review there other then Aayanna's. The one from Gaberiel Yaslana is really just my best friend telling me again how typical this story is (yes I know her in person). Oh! And this part jumps around time frames a little so watch out!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shit! Now I know what Heero feels like when I babble uselessly.  
  
~Not as fun when you have to listen to it, huh? Hah ha!~  
  
Shut up! I have a headache from all of Heero's talking already! I don't need you talking either!  
  
~Sure. Whatever.~  
  
"Great now the 'perfect soldier' is talking as much as I do!" Duo nearly cried as he paced the length of the room. Like everone else Duo had wanted the cold-hearted soldier to talk a little more. But you must becareful of what you wish for, and you could tell that the braided pilot was dying under the strain of listening to the usually quiet boy babble. I mean at least Duo stopped talking once in a while. Ok...maybe not, but the boy was begining to have his nerves frayed and it would be no time at all before Duo blew-up. So Duo had walked around the huge mansion that belonged to Quatre and found one of the many empty rooms in the house. Which was where he was right now, pacing.  
  
Quatre peeked into the room and watched the braided boy pace for a few minutes before knocking on the doorjam and walking in. Duo looked up for the thing that he had been staring at. The floor.   
  
"Quatre!" Duo said with false cheer. Really, after all the reasons, Duo was really annoyed because he was worried about his partner. He was afraid that the drug might have some side effects the might be dangerous to Heero, despite his wonderful immune system.  
Quatre could see all the way through the mask of cheer that the pilot of Deathscythe had put on and wasn't going to let that stop him from what he came here to say.   
  
"Duo...You should tell him how you feel."  
  
"So, you know." Duo said his mask promptly falling off.   
  
"Yes, but I don't think that Heero knows." Quatre said, making it sound like some kind of consolation prize or something. Of course Duo wasn't that stupid and knew that even if the ice hearted soldier did know he wouldn't reciprocate his feelings. He didn't want to tell Heero because he was afraid of getting hurt. He was afraid of being loved.   
  
Why do I even bother?   
  
~What, living?~   
  
Yes.   
  
~Now Duo!~ Shinigami said sounding like an older brother then the God of Death.   
  
Oh, don't worry I won't do anything that I'll regret.   
  
Unfortunately, you probably won't regret killing yourself!~   
  
Well, you'll just have to see.   
  
Quatre, who was watching Duo the whole time that he was having the conversation between Shinigami, decided that his best friend needed some time alone.   
  
"Well, just think about it, ok?" Quatre pleaded. Walking softly over to the door, Quatre slipped out top talk to Trowa about the braided boy.   
  
Turing to the door, Duo fought a battle within himself deciding whether or not top tell Heero that he liked him...that way.   
  
Ok, I can do it.   
  
~Yeah, I'm sure that you can.~   
  
Slipping out of the room Duo headed back to the room that he had left Heero in. The room was brightly lit and there was stuff spread out over the ground in various places. The mess now leaked over to Heero's side of the room because, it appeared, that not only did the drug make Heero talk like a normal teenager it also made him act like one as well. And Heero was now showing all the signs of normal teenaged life.   
  
"Anou...Heero?" The said boy was now sitting in the middle of the room and singing to himself.   
  
"Cry for the dream..yea..yea...yea...kokoro de!"   
  
Nice voice!   
  
"Heero?" Duo tried again.   
  
"Yes?" Heero said smiling. Yes...smiling.  
  
"Well, I have to talk to you" Duo said nervously.  
  
Heero noticed this and went over to Duo...and hugged him.  
  
"Duo, what's wrong?"  
  
Oh. My. God. I can't breathe! He's actually hugging me!  
  
~Mmm. Feels good.~  
  
With that, Duo fell out his little trance and looked at Heero who was now holding him at arms length so that he could look at him, though his hands were still placed at Duo's shoulders.  
  
It would be just so easy to just...  
  
Putting his hands on Heero's waist, Duo leaned forward, slowly, making his intention very clear. Moving a little closer, Duo was about an inch away from Heero's face when the door flew open. In one quick movement both Heero and Duo pushed against each other and both flew backwards, ending up across the room from each other, and looked at the one with the bad timing.  
  
Wu Fei looked...well.. horrible. His hair was coming lose from his ponytail and it was flying everywhere.   
  
" Hey Wu Fei what'cha ya doin'?" asked Duo, who had recovered from his embarrassment when he saw the look of complete panic on Wu Fei's face.  
  
"We're being attacked by OZ! They found this place and now there's an all out war downstairs!"   
  
Now that they stopped to listen there were sounds of gunshots and right downstairs no less.   
  
"OZ? What do they want with us?" Heero asked looking very confused.  
  
"What do they want with us?" Duo echoed. "What do you mean 'what do they want with us?!" He continued his voice rising.  
  
"And who are you?"Heero continued totally ignoring Duo (as always) and turning to Wu Fei.  
  
"What?!" Duo practically screamed.  
  
"Look we don't have time for this!"   
  
Wu Fei shouted. Then in a calmer voice,"Look we need to get out of here and we need to go and save Quatre and Trowa before they end up dead."   
  
Quickly the boys swept over the room and in almost a second had everything and were running down the stairs to help the others.   
-(Earlier)---------------------------------------------------------------------- The small boy walked down the stairs slowly, thinking over what had just happened in the small little empty room where Duo was probably still pacing. He would have to talk to Trowa about this. Duo seemed to disappear for a second while he was in that room and Quatre was wondering what happened. It looked almost like he was talking to someone else that wasn't there. But Quatre was sure that Duo wasn't crazy. I mean he was probably just thinking that 's all. But Quatre honestly didn't believe that, and was worried that they were going to lose the boy that had become the heart of the group in the months that the guys had known each other.   
  
"Trowa?" Quatre said quietly as he caught sight of the boy in the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, little one?" Trowa said looking up from the reports that he was doing.  
  
"I'm worried about Duo."   
  
Trowa now looked very interested and the blond now had all of Trowa's attention (not that he didn't all the time anyway). Quatre could tell that the pilot had noticed the same thing that he had. There was something wrong with Duo. Trowa opened his mouth to speak but as he did the door flew open producing about ten OZ officers, all starting to storm into the room. Quatre and Trowa were out of their seats with their guns in hand not a second later and began shooting with frightening accuracy at the OZ soldiers. Unfortunately there were more soldiers starting to come in and soon the pair had run out of bullets. So, of course, they did what came natural to most people who were face with Death...they ran. Somewhere along the way Wu Fei had joined them and now the three were racing through the house grabbing hidden guns out of here and there, using them up and racing to another gun. Some how they had enough time to decide that it would be best for Wu Fei to go find Duo and Heero and get out of the place as soon as possible.  
-(Present)----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Racing down the stairs Duo just totally forgot about the fact that he was still about seven feet up and just jumped the banister. Promptly landing on an OZ soldier. The place was a mess and there was blood covering practically every surface.  
  
Oh god   
  
~Wow, you guys sure can do some damage.~ said Shinigami.   
  
Sure. Whatever. Too stunned to really think, much less decide whether or not to consider that a compliment or not.  
  
"We're outta here guys!" Duo shouted after making sure that everyone was ok. Quickly the guys gathered their stuff and were out the door before the back up troops stormed into the house.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Perfect Teenager

Makura part three  
By Shinigami Maxwell  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing, and all the characters belong to whoever the hell they belong to.  
... thoughts  
~...~ Shinigami  
Author's Note: In this story Duo is both Duo and Shinigami. This is a side story for the wonderful story by Madamhydra called Maxwell's Demon. It happens before Maxwell's Demon and is when Duo and Heero finally admit their feelings for each other. If you haven't figured out by now this is a Shounen Ai fiction between Heero and Duo. So have fun!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
The new safehouse was located in a rural part of the same town that the guys were in before. They figured that OZ would think that they had moved to a different country, considering that they could with their kind of machinery.   
  
"Kuso! How in the world did they find us?" Duo asked stating the question that everyone was thinking.   
  
Looking over Duo saw Heero looking off into space off in a corner of the kitchen. "How did we buy this house so fast?   
  
And how come we didn't move the furniture over too?" Heero asked sounding extremely like an idiot.  
  
"Anou... What's going on?" Wu Fei asked looking between the once perfect soldier and the stunned group.   
  
Duo who had been thinking the same thing for a while now thought about it. Then it clicked.  
  
"I knew it! Iknew this was going to happen! And I couldn't do anything about it!" He shouted almost insanely obviously not talking to anyone in particular.   
  
Quatre (of course) immediately came over and began to talk to the poor braided one calming him down sufficiently enough so that he could say something that actually made sense to a normal human being.   
  
"Duo, why don't you try and explain it to us so that we can find a way to reverse it." Quatre said in a soothing voice, you know the kind that tells you that everything would be ok, and that there was nothing wrong. Once Duo had calmed down enough he started to explain it to them.   
  
"Well, you see, I thought that, even though Heero was talking a lot, he would probably still work on the computer and all. And that he was going to work on his Gundam since it was really damaged in the last battle. But instead he just stayed in the room and just talked to no onelike me. So that's when I realized that maybe this drug had some side effects that we didn't know about that might effect him. And that's when OZ attacked."  
  
"So since they gave Heero the drug they knew about the side effects and what it would do to Heero. So they planned the attack right then because they knew that we would be down one person. So they knew where we were for a long time." Wu Fei said in a tone that suggested that he was still thinking this over.   
  
"Well, then we had better start moving." Quatre said a little reluctantly.  
"We'll stay here for two days, then we move out, got it?" He continued.   
  
Looking over to Heero, Trowa almost shuddered. Heero was always the one who took care of moving and safehouses, not that he minded that Quatre did it this time, it was just that it was so out of place. Duo was now going over to Heero, presumably to talk to him and see what he could find out.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Wu Fei said out of the blue. "Before we left I remember seeing Heero with Duo," he said. Out of respect for his fellow pilots, he didn't mention the fact that they were just an inch from each other when he saw them.   
  
"Dakara?" Duo asked, going on the offensive.  
  
"Well, it seemed to me, that Heero knew you well enough." Wu Fei said, smirking just a bit.  
  
"Arg! How could you...hey...wait...he's right." Duo said, after realizing that Heero indeed did know who he was.  
  
"Heero?" Duo asked, just to see what Heero would say.  
  
"Yes, Duo?" Heero said politely.  
  
"See!" Exclaimed Wu Fei giving Duo a momentary glare.  
  
It seemed , now, to the Gundam pilots, that Heero could remember Duo but not anyone else. It was starting to get confusing. Quatre watched as Wu Fei and Duo tried to figure out when the drug could have started to effect Heero's memory.   
  
"Anou...excuse me for interrupting," Quatre began, polite as always."But why don't we contact Sally Po and try to figure out how to undo the effects of this drug?"  
  
"Well,DUH! Why didn't I think of that?" Said Duo, as he slapped his forehead with his hand dramatically.  
  
"Alright, then we'll call her tonight and we'll go and see her tomorrow so that she came see what she's dealing with." Quatre told the group, as Heero stared blankly at him.  
  
"For now, just get some rest and we'll try to figure this out in the morning. Oyasumi, minna." Quatre said after a yawn. Turning he went up stairs to the new room that he would be sharing with Trowa. Of course like always, 01 and 02 were in the first room. 03 and 04 were in the second and 05 by himself.  



	4. And so it starts......

Makura part four   
By: Shinigami Maxwell  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing, and all the characters belong to whoever the hell they belong to.  
... thoughts  
~....~ Shinigami  
Author's Note: In this story Duo is both Duo and Shinigami. This is a side story for the wonderful story by Madamhydra called Maxwell's Demon. It happens before Maxwell's Demon and is when Duo and Heero finally admit their feelings for each other. If you haven't figured out by now this is a Shounen Ai fiction between Heero and Duo. So have fun!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Duo!" Heero shout as he shook the said boy. "Can we go to the mall to day? Please?" A small almost inaudible "Huh?" was heard from beneth the sheets as Duo slowly awoke from a VERY pleasent  
dream. "Quatre said that it was ok!"  
  
"Ok to what?" Duo said as he finally woke up.   
  
"Ok to go to the mall, baka!" Heero said as he pulled on Duo's braid.  
  
"ITAI! Hey, Heero!" The Deathscythe pilot said, now fully awake.  
  
"Yes, Duo" Heero said putting an innocent looking face on. Duo shuddered.   
  
No! This has got to be a dream!  
  
~Sorry buddy, but I think that this is the real world.~  
  
Great.  
  
As he was having this conversation in his head, the once perfect and very expressionless soldier looked around the room and picked up the brush on Duo's dresser.   
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing with that?" The long haired one exclaimed, jumping out of bed and lunging for the brush. Neatly sidestepping the flying Gundam pilot, Heero watched as Duo hit the ground to his immediate left. "Nothing." Heero said answering Duo's eariler question.  
  
"Hey!" Said the braided baka as he stuggled to his feet and launched himself at Heero once again. Dodging every one of Duo's attacks, the braided pilot didn't even touch Heero once. Looking serious for the first time since the mission, Heero helped the flailing boy to his feet.  
  
"Let me brush your hair." Heero said softly.  
  
Duo just stood there no longer trying to retrieve his brush from the other pilot. Thinking he had heard him wrong he said the first thing that came to his head. "What?"  
  
"Let me brush your hair...please...?" Heero repeated again looking down at the floor.  
  
"Alright.." Duo said carefully, watching to see if Heero was just joking with him...now that he could.  
  
Pointing to a chair nearby Heero made a motion to him clearly telling Duo that he should sit down. Sitting in the chair with his hair unbound, the long tresses nearly reached the floor. With gentleness and expertise that Heero should have never possessed, he untangled the mass of hair and braided it in no time and both were quite dissappointed when Heero finally finished.   
  
"Now, where was it that you wanted to go?" Duo asked softly, not eager to break the spell that had been cast over the room.   
  
"The mall." Heero whispered just as softly.  
  
"Alright." Came the reply.  
  
Reluctantly, they both got up and headed down stairs.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sitting across from the blond pilot, Trowa watched him with a slightly concerned face...of course only those who knew him well enough would be able to notice it. Quatre just sat there holding his coffee and staring off into nothing, He was thinking about what they should do now that Oz was on to them. And about two other pilots.   
  
"Quatre? Daijoubu ka?" Trowa asked softly, not used to being the one to start a conversation.  
  
"Huh?" Quatre asked intelligently, snapping out of his thoughts. "What was that, Trowa?" Quatre said with a bright smile.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Hai. Just thinking."  
  
"About?" Trowa siad totally out of charater. He didn't usually carry on a conversation with someone for too long.But Quatre didn't notice. He just smiled and said,"I'm worried."  
  
"About Duo?" Trowa said softly.  
  
"Frankly, about both Duo and Heero. I mean...Heero asked if he and Duo could go to the mall today!"   
  
"..." Trowa looked a little disturbed. "What did you say?"   
  
"Well...I said that it was ok, because if I said no he would ask why and I don't want to have to explain all of this myself."  
  
A nod was all Quatre recived as the lapsed into silence once more.  
  
"Ohayo Gozaimasu!" Heero greeted them as he walked in with a big smile.  
  
Both Quatre and Trowa just sat there and blinked as Heero went straight for the coffee. Duo stroled in barely seconds later and greeted them in the same fashion as Heero had only this time his greeting was returned from both Heero and Quatre.   
  
"So...I heard that you guys are going to the mall." Quatre said trying to relieve the tension that was thick in the atmosphere of the room. The only one who was oblivious to it was Heero.  
  
"Yup! I think I need some new clothes...the tanktop and spandex are much too monotonous. Why did I even wear them in the first place? Talk about bad fashion! I'm surprised the fashion police hasn't picked me up yet for permanetly blinding everyone with an eye for style!"   
  
The pilots just blinked at him as they were drinking their coffee.  
  
"Um....yeah.... Let's go, Heero." Duo said. Quickly getting up and dragging the unresisting pilot to the door. Waving they dissappeared out the door.  
  
Once they had left, Trowa and Quatre just looked at each other for awhile. "Ya know it's interesting seeing Heero act like Duo. Do you think now Duo will be a little less....annoying after this."  
Trowa just nodded, a small smile lighting his face.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author's note: Short and pointless I know. Sorry about how long it took to get this up. And I am still working on War's Reflection, which at this point is nowhere near done. I'll start on the next chapter immediately. Ja Na! 


	5. The Mall!

Makura part 5  
By: Shinigami Maxwell  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing, and all the characters belong to whoever the hell they belong to.  
... thoughts  
~....~ Shinigami  
Author's Note: In this story Duo is both Duo and Shinigami. This is a side story for the wonderful story by Madamhydra called Maxwell's Demon. It happens before Maxwell's Demon and is when Duo and Heero finally admit their feelings for each other. If you haven't figured out by now this is a Shounen Ai fiction between Heero and Duo. So have fun!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Now things were starting to get intresting. It seemed that even though Heero was as dilinquent as a ten year old, he could still drive. This was a good thing, since Duo, who got deprived of his precious sleep, probably would have run into something, considering he kept nodding off. It short ride to mall, which was really large as malls go. But of course that was to be expected because they were in Minnesota, and more specificially, at the moment anyway, The Mall of America.   
  
"Hey Duo! I heard they have a theme park or something here!" Heero said.   
  
"How did you know that?" Duo asked curious, for he hadn't known that and he was usually the first to know things like this.  
  
"I checked, I also know where every single store is in this place and where we can eat." Heero said in a tone that sounded almost like bragging. Of course it hadn't occurred to Duo that Heero would still know how to go on the internet and had probably looked into the mall to see if it was safe just from habit. Or maybe it was the drug wearing off! But Duo knew better then to hope. They would find out later when Sally came over. With ease the pilot of Wing parked the car. As they were walking throught the very lagre expanse of parking lot, Heero asked Duo, "Why do I know how to drive? I'm only 15 and I don't even have a driver's license."  
  
Duo frowned, then quickly covered it up with a smile. How was he supposed to explain this? "Um....it's because....You took an advanced driver's ed program and that's why!" Duo said knowing perfectly well that it sounded stupid. But Heero seemed to accept it so Duo did the smart thing and didn't say anything else. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once they were inside the first place that Heero wanted to go was the center of the mall where the rides were. Of course since the park was inside it wasn't much, but the two pilots still rode all the rides they could without looking too much like idiots. After that they went to the food court. Choosing from the various shops there proved to be difficult for the two. Heero ended up having the same thing as Duo. Some hamburgers and fries with a shake. Duo was really having fun. He had always wanted to go with Heero to the mall but had never asked because Duo knew that Heero, or at least the old Heero, thought that it was just a waste of time. Now although Duo loved the old Heero, he was beginning to like the new one just as much. But there was the danger of the Oz organization finding them so Duo did want the old Heero to come back even if he wanted this one to stay.   
  
Maybe after the war, I could help him through that shell of his and to open up. Then I can have this Heero and the old one.  
  
~Maybe, just hope that he survives the war~   
  
Yeah, but what about me? I could die anytime just like he could, even if you are here.  
  
~Well that's true.~  
They walked around a little longer. Of course Duo just HAD to check out Hot Topic. The store was a completely gothic looking place and was basically a goth store. The kind of place that little girls would look at and be afraid of (1). Duo purchased a ring that had chains attached and a mini knife as well. The chains and the kife went over the hand once you put the ring on. The chains would wrap around and fasten around the wrist, putting the knife right on the back of Duo's hand. He thought it looked really cool, and to his surprise so did Heero. Next then went to a book store they stayed for the better part of an hour before Duo realized that it was around the time Sally said that she would be stopping by. Rushing a little, they bought their books and left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Getting to the safehouse they found that Sally was there and all ready for them. All of the pilots sat down in the kitchen and watched the doc. checked Heero over. Finally, Sally looked up. "Well physically there's nothing wrong with him, but I need to run some blood tests and such to take care of the drug that they gave him. Also from what you have told me, the drug has erased all memory of him being a Gundam pilot and all the training and about oz as well. What you see now is what Heero would have been like without the war. And of course he remembers you, Duo." She said facing the boy. Duo just nodded.   
  
"So, he'll stay like this 'til you find out what's wring and how to cure it?" Asked Wu Fei.  
  
"Yes, it will take me a couple of days." Sally answered.  
  
Once again, Duo just nodded. It was a little hard to absorb.  
  
With that Sally took some blood samples and left, but not before Wu Fei gave her their next safehouse location. The rest of the night was uneventful with everyone packing and then watching tv. They were going to leave the next morning. Obviously Quatre was getting a bad feeling, and couldn't stay here any longer. The other pilots didn't mind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(1): Well ya see, I once walked into that store, and there were these girls who were in like fifth grade standing at the entrance. When they saw me walk in they were like: Oh My god! Did you see her?! She's going inside! Like iot was the most horrid place on earth or something. And yes the ring thing is real. I wanted to get it, but as always I was short on cash.  
  
Author's note: Another pointless chapter! Wow! Well, on to the next chapter! 


	6. Quatre's New Laptop

Makura part six  
  
By: Shinigami Maxwell  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing, and all the characters belong to whoever the hell they belong to.  
  
... thoughts  
  
~....~ Shinigami  
  
Author's Note: In this story Duo is both Duo and Shinigami. This is a side story for the wonderful story by Madamhydra called Maxwell's Demon. It happens before Maxwell's Demon and is when Duo and Heero finally admit their feelings for each other. If you haven't figured out by now this is a Shounen Ai fiction between Heero and Duo. So have fun!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sure everything seemed fine. Heero was just gonna be a little out of it for a while, ok really out of it. But Duo still couldn't convince himself that everything was ok, and this time not even the great Shinigami could help. Their new safehouse was in a different country or at least it would be if the borders still exsisted. It was somewhere in China, in what used to be Hong Kong. Wu Fei was glad to be staying there even though he had never really been there in his life and it was a bit different then his former colony, one major difference being that he spoke Mandarin and the people here spoke Cantonese. They found a little out-of-the-way place in one of the more rural areas which, seeing as most of Hong Kong is a mountainy island, was way up on a large hill. Of course this place had the proper cables and such so that they could hook up a laptop. Quatre made sure of this. When they were settled in, Duo could tell that Heero was gonna ask about the place again, so Duo just said: "We have a lot of summer homes." and left it at that. Heero didn't question the reason although it was the dead of winter. Of course keeping two very livly teenagers happy is not a pleasant task and although Duo was trying as hard as he could from being bored he couldn't help it. Soon he and Heero were bouncing from each of the three remaining (normal) pilots, trying to get something to do. Finally they gave up and just sat around. They couldn't watch tv, because while this place did have a internet hook up it didn't have cable...or a tv for that matter. Later that day Quatre came in and told everyone that even though Heero was not gonna be on any missions, didn't mean that they would just stop having missions all together. It seemed that Duo had a solo mission. It wasn't a long one, but Duo still didn't want to go. Like stated before, he was still very worried about the welfare of a certain pilot. Heero of course was none too happy about this new circumstance either. He knew something was up, and that Duo was going somewhere (without him) , but he didn't know where and no one was paying attention to him. After a good fifteen minutes of whining Duo was out the door and in his Gundam. Heero was not pleased to see Duo go, because now he didn't have anyone to sit with, even if it was pretty boring just sitting, a friend always made the boredom ease off just a bit. Or maybe it was just Duo. They were restricted from leaving the house courtousy of Quatre. Of course Heero didn't know why that was so he decided to go out and have a walk. Too bad he didn't know what kind of havoc would plague the house because of his disappearance...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"TROWA!!" Quatre shreiked as he flew from room to room looking for a certain missing pilot. Quatre had only just realized that Heero was gone when the house suddenly became silent. It took him a while to figure out what was wrong because Duo was on a mission so the house was supposed to be quiet, but then he remembered about Heero's...er...condition and now he was frantically looking around the house for him. Obviously the boy was no where to be found. Trowa came running at Quatre's call to see what was wrong. Certainly whatever had made his love so...um..loud would definately deserve his attention (not that his attention was ever off the blond boy). "What is it?" Trowa asked while panting for air. "He's gone! GONE!" Quatre screamed, very intelligently. Trowa having caught his breath calmly walked up to Quatre and said in a soothing voice, "Heero is gone; I can see that. Why don't we go out and look for him instead of screaming the obvious?" Slowly Quatre relaxed the slightest bit, and nodded. Soon they were all over the city, but if you know what Hong Kong is like, then you know that trying to find one person is like trying to find a pin in Duo's room. And if you know what Duo's room is like, then you know that to find anything in Duo's room you would have to just happen to stumble on it; which in the case of the pin would probably really hurt. 3 hours later, found the three remaining pilots at home and as tired as hell; and no Heero. "Maybe he's in trouble or someone recognized him or something!" Quatre said, getting up to pace. "Quatre..." Wu Fei said irritably. "Yes?" "Sit down." With a sigh the blond walked over to the nearest couch and collasped on it.They were all annoyed and tired, they didn't want to do anything at the moment. Of course what happened next was a bit of a shock. Heero walked in with a bunch of shopping bags! Now this was definitly un-Heero like behavior, but you knew that already. The guys literally jumped up and ran over to Heero, while at the same time asking about a million questions. Some of which were: "Where were you?" and "Why did you go without us?" and of course the manditory "Shopping bags?" Heero just smiled and walked up to the room that he shared with Duo, closing the door and effectively shuting the other pilots up. "Ok..."Quatre said. "Lets go make sure that he wasn't followed." Trowa said, he was the only one who hadn't asked a single question. Of course being Trowa that wasn't surprising. Looking at him, though, Quatre could tell that the tall one was just as curious about the where abouts of Heero as the rest of them were. Deciding to let it drop Quatre nodded mutely and walked to his room. Currently, the blond was using Heero's laptop. It's not as if the former pilot of Wing could do anything about it, nor did he care. To Heero, that laptop was nothing, now. 


End file.
